


A Weekend Away

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: It's been a stressful week, and Jack's hands are perfect for relieving stress.





	A Weekend Away

It had been a long ass week. Everyone's nerves were fried and tempers were starting to flare. Geoff and Ryan had already had it out and even Trevor and Alfredo were starting to snap at each other, so Jack barely noticed when Gavin got quiet in the middle of filming a GTA video. It wasn't until they were switching over their PCs for Minecraft that _anyone_ noticed the Omega's silence.

“Gav? You good?” Jack looked up when Michael started hovering around Gavin's desk, but went back to his own work when the Brit nosed at the young Alpha's shoulder and assured him that he was fine, just tired. He kept one eye on Ryan when Geoff reentered the room and was getting ready to get between them until Geoff leaned down and scrubbed his cheek over Ryan's gently.

“Sorry I was an ass, Rye-bread.” Ryan gave him a chuckle in return.

“Water under the bridge.” He was still giving the older Alpha a hard stare. Jack figured it was because he'd come back with Jeremy's scent all over him. The Omega in question came in about ten minutes later with Trevor trailing after him. Both were grinning dumbly at each other and Jack smiled. It was endearing to see his little pack getting along so well.

 

“Je- _sus_! Gavin!” Jack, and the rest of the room, burst into laughter while Michael yelled about getting blown up by a Creeper.

“I didn't know it was there!” Though they were shouting at each other, Jack could _hear_ them smiling and a quick look over the monitors that separated them made his heart swell. They were so sweet together.

“Jack!” Geoff's voice cracked. “Behind you!” He tore his eyes away from the young Alpha and Omega and went back to his game.

 

By the end of the recording, Jack was feeling jumpy and aggravated but he couldn't figure out why. Ryan even called him out on a low growl that he didn't even realize was coming from himself. After Ryan snapped at him he looked around sheepishly. Jeremy and Gavin had both shifted in a little closer to Michael, Alfredo was practically cowering in Trevor's lap and the other Alpha's in the room were all giving him wary looks.

“You good Jack?” Trevor called over to him.

“Yeah, sorry...”

 

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. Tensions were high again and everyone left as soon as their recordings were done. Jack made it to the door with Michael and Lindsay before realizing he'd left his keys at his desk. Michael snickered at him and Jack knocked his shoulder against the younger Alpha's with a halfhearted huff.

“See you Monday!” Lindsay called over her shoulder.

“See you Monday.”

 

The hall back to the main office was dim and despite his years of working in the building, Jack found himself suppressing a shiver. But it wasn't just the darkened hall that was putting him on edge. He could hear someone crying, and the sharp scent of an Omega in distress hit him like a train when he opened the office door. There was only one source of light in the room, Gavin's monitor, but he wasn't at his desk.

“Gavin?” He whispered to the room. “Are you still in here?” He closed the door quietly.

“Couch...” Came a soft whimper to his left. Sure enough, when Jack looked down, he found Gavin curled up under one of their soft blankets from the website with a hoodie bundled up under his head.

“Gav, what's wrong? What happened?” Jack knelt down next to the couch and put a gentle hand on the Omega's side.

“M' head...” Gavin nosed his way deeper into the hoodie and whined.

“Is that why you were so quiet today?” Jack kept his voice at a low rumble and Gavin nodded. “Poor thing... C'mere darlin'.” Jack helped the Omega sit up and slid onto the couch under him. Gavin's usually sweet, floral scent was soured by his distress and Jack's heart broke for his little mate, tucking him up close to his neck.

“Alpha...”

“Shh. It's alright. I'm here honey.” Jack soothed, running a broad palm up and down the boy's back. “Just relax. You go ahead and nap for a while. I'll take you home once the sun goes down some, okay?”

“'kay...” Gavin's breathing, and eventually his scent, started to even out and Jack closed his eyes as well, a low peaceful rumble building in his chest. He hadn't had much alone time with the British Omega lately and it was nice to just lay with him, lazily scenting and enjoying the warmth settled over him.

He didn't know when he dozed off, but when he opened his eyes again Gavin was awake, playing a game on his phone with the brightness turned all the way down.

“Feeling better?” He asked, still keeping his voice down and tightening his arms around Gavin's waist.

“A bit, yeah. Well enough to go home.” Gavin tucked his nose up under Jack's beard, drawing a laugh out of him. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Don't mention it sweetheart.” Jack pressed a kiss to the top of his head and got a happy little chitter in response. “You wanna stay over at my place this weekend?” The Omega blinked up at him then smiled.

“Absolutely.” He leaned up for a kiss and Jack gladly gave it to him. Of course, one kiss gave way to a second, then a third, and soon Gavin was sat up straddling Jack's lap and grinding down against him.

“Jesus... Gavin.” Jack kept his hands on the squirming Omega's hips, trying to still him, but drawing him in closer all at once. Gavin's sharp little fangs dug into his shoulder through his t-shirt and he growled, picking him up with one arm around his waist and pushing him to his back at the other end of the couch.

“Bloody hell!” Gavin gasped out a laugh. “You're a lot stronger than Geoff.” Green eyes shown mischievously in the dim light from the monitor and Jack felt a small swell of pride building up in his chest.

“Don't let him hear you say that.” He teased. “He might take it as a threat.” Geoff was the Alpha of their little office pack and even the thought of challenging him chilled Jack to the bone. He'd already seen the other Alpha take Ryan down a peg after causing a scene with Joel in front of Michael and Gavin.

“Oh he knows you wouldn't challenge him.” Gavin cooed, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and pulling him closer.

“Mmm, I dunno. I'd get all you pretty Omegas to myself.” Jack kept his voice light, not meaning the words even a little bit, but Gavin still shivered under him.

“You'd take good care of us, wouldn't you Alpha? Not that you don't already.”

“I'd take such good care of you baby.” Gavin moaned and arched up when Jack bit down gently on the side of his neck.

“Gonna shag me right here on the couch?” Gavin returned the love bite and Jack rolled his hips down. “Knot me up real nice right where everyone will know?” The Alpha could smell his Omega's sweet slick and he growled quietly.

“Is that what you want? You want Michael to come back tomorrow and smell how an Alpha is supposed to treat his Omega?”

“ _God-_ Yes Jack. Please Alpha?” Gavin's voice turned whiny. “I'll be so good for you.”

“Shh I know you will sweetheart. I know.” Jack kissed down Gavin's neck and pulled his shirt up and over his head slowly before undoing his belt and popping the button of his shorts. “You poor thing. You've been working so hard haven't you? Haven't been able to take any time for yourself.” He got Gavin's shorts down and spread his legs gently, running his hands up and down his thighs. He ducked down and licked up the length of his cock before moving down and swiping his tongue over his hole, getting rewarded with a sugar-sweet moan and a mouthful of slick. Gavin whined and his legs twitched but Jack's hands stayed steady on his thighs, keeping him spread open as he ate him out.

“Jack- Alpha _please_.” He begged. Jack ignored him and carried on licking at him, his fingertips digging into plush thighs and his tongue dipping into him. “S-Stop! Wait-!” Gavin's fingers clawed at his shoulders and he squirmed.

“Gonna come for me?” Jack purred, rubbing two fingers over his slick hole.

“Don't wanna. Not yet-” The Omega trailed off with a moan when his Alpha pushed two fingers in deep.

“Still so tight even after all these years of taking our knots baby girl.” Gavin flushed all the way down to his chest at the pet name and Jack just smiled at him, fucking into him with his fingers and taking his cock into his mouth.

“Jack! I'm gonna come! Please- please wait!” Gavin sobbed, shaking. “I wanna come on your knot- please!”

“You will baby. Don't you worry.” Jack licked around his fingers and pushed them in deeper as Gavin came on his stomach with a wail from behind his hand. He grinned and wiped slick from his beard with his shirt, keeping his fingers buried in Gavin's ass while he rolled his hips through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Christ-” The Omega panted.

“Still want my knot?” Jack teased, pulling his fingers out and working open the button of his jeans. Gavin gave him a small growl and he laughed.

“I swear to God. Jack Pattillo if you don't knot me _right now_ I'm calling Geoff.” He huffed. Jack scooped up some of Gavin's slick and stroked himself slowly.

“Gonna complain to Daddy that Alpha isn't fucking you right?” Gavin swallowed hard. “Maybe we should call him anyway. See if he can fit his dick in next to mine.” Jack pushed the head of his cock into him and clenched his teeth. “Would you like that baby?” Gavin stammered a bit before he got the words out.

“Bloody hell Jack- You have _no idea_.”

“I'll see if I can arrange that for you.” Jack chuckled, pushing all the way in, his hands wrapped around Gavin's thin waist. “You take it so good Gavin. My sweet little Omega.” He tucked his nose in against his throat and licked at the scent gland there, moaning at the rush of pheromones he picked up.

“So big-” Gavin offered him punched out little moans as he fucked him into the couch. The leather would smell like them for _days_ and the thought of everyone in the office knowing that he'd bread Gavin up right here where they worked was almost enough to get his knot to pop. But if that didn't do it, Gavin clenching around him and squirming so prettily under him would- and did- get the job done. Jack pressed his knot against the tight ring of muscle and Gavin's eyes shot open.

“You ready for it baby?”

“Yes, Alpha, yes-” Gavin was babbling now, his cock twitching and leaking again.

“How much do you want Alpha's knot?” Jack growled, pulling out to the tip and waiting. His Omega whined and hooked a leg around his waist, trying to draw him in closer.

“Please give me your knot Alpha.” He begged. “I've been so good for you, haven't I?”

“Oh Gavin, you're always so good for me. My perfect, precious little doll.” Jack only fucked him a little longer before pushing his knot in and biting down hard on his shoulder, growling as he filled his boy to the brim with cum. Gavin's hips jerked as he came again, tugging Jack's knot and milking another load out of him.

That was the one and only downside to fucking Gavin sometimes. He was squirmy after he came, not like pliant little Alfredo who when all limp and breathless or Jeremy who just wanted to cuddle up. Not that Jack was _complaining_. He loved the stuttering little movements that made him bare down on his knot each time. It could just be a little much some days, so Jack pet through his hair, damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead.

“Jack.” He cooed lovingly. “You're so good to me Jack.” He whined when Jack pulled out but was hushed with a soft kiss.

“Let's get you home darlin'.” Jack soothed, looking for a roll of paper towel to wipe up the mess with but shrugging and using the blanket Gavin had been curled up in when he couldn't find any. “Should I leave this here?” He joked. Gavin snorted and smacked him playfully on the arm as he wiggled to get his shorts back on.

“No you knob. That's just cruel.” Jack laughed and bundled up the blanket, helping Gavin to his feet and smirking when his knees shook.

 

The ride to Jack's house was mostly spent in a comfortable silence with a few light touches and kisses stolen at stoplights. By the time they pulled into the driveway, Gavin was getting impatient again and Jack laid a hand over the nape of his neck to settle him.

“Not yet baby.” He let the Omega press up against his side while he unlocked the door. “Go wait for me in the bedroom, alright?”

“Don't be too long.” Gavin leaned up to press a kiss to the Alpha's cheek and he smiled. After he'd headed down the hall, Jack went to his laundry room, dumping the blanket from the office and his slick stained shirt into the washer and adding a scent neutralizing detergent for good measure before going to the kitchen and putting a kettle on and digging around for the imported tea and chocolate that Gavin liked that he had stashed away for just such an occasion. He didn't have him over as often as he'd like, but he was always prepared. He pulled the kettle just when it started whistling and poured out two mugs, one for each of them, dropping in the teabags and balancing the mugs and chocolate carefully in his hands as he made his way back to his bedroom. For all his efforts, Jack choked on a groan and almost dropped the mugs when he pushed the door open. Gavin was laid out on his stomach, naked and waiting in his bed.

“Oh you little tease.” He couldn't help but growl. Gavin wiggled his hips and gave him a wicked grin.

“Watcha got there Alpha?” He purred.

“Just a little treat for you if you're good.”

“You're so sweet.” Gavin smiled over his shoulder at him. Jack sat the on the edge of the bed, putting the tea and chocolate on the side table and leaning down to kiss Gavin on the forehead. When the Omega made a move to sit up, Jack eased him back down gently.

“Just relax honey.” Jack hovered over him and pressed his hands against his shoulders. Gavin let out an appreciative moan and rested his head on his folded arms, purring softly.

“You've got such nice hands Jack.” He sighed as Jack rubbed up and down his sides, his thumbs pressing in along his spine. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of his Omega's neck, nuzzling into his hair. He felt his cock fattening up again as Gavin squirmed under him, his hips jerking.

“Stay still darlin'.” He growled softly, biting down on his shoulder and pressing his clothed, half-hard cock against his ass. He pressed his thumbs into the small of his boy's back and drew out a high whine. “Did that hurt?” He took his hands away, concerned.

“A bit... Just really tense. You can keep going.” Gavin assured him. Jack pressed a little more gently, feeling the knots in his muscles start to loosen up. When Gavin whimpered again, Jack leaned over him to reach into his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lotion formulated to help relieve tension and pumped a healthy amount onto his palms, rubbing his hands together to warm it up some before spreading it over Gavin's back. By the time it was absorbed into his skin, Gavin was half asleep, purring loudly and he'd turned to putty under Jack's hands. The Alpha smiled and got off the bed, hushing his Omega when he whined quietly.

“I'll be right back.” He rumbled, running his fingers though Gavin's hair. “Just have to wash this off my hands.”

“Hurry back.” Gavin yawned. Jack made quick work of washing his hands and kicked off his jeans on the way back into his bedroom. He slid into bed again, sitting with his back against the headboard and pulling Gavin up to sit in his lap, pressed against his chest, before reaching for the tea he'd poured.

“For you.” He smiled when Gavin took a sip and chittered happily. “It didn't get too cold, did it?”

“It's perfect.” Jack hooked his chin over Gavin's shoulder, keeping his nose tucked against his throat and turned on his TV, setting the volume low and and settling on a nature show. Between the soft sounds of Animal Planet, Gavin's sweet, happy scent, and the soft warmth of the body pressed against his own, Jack found himself nodding off, pleased with himself for making his Omega happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Love you!
> 
> -Alex


End file.
